I Feel It Too
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: [Lackson oneshot] Lilly likes Jackson, but she is too shy to say so. And vise versa with Jackson. That's pretty much all I can think of. Kinda crappy title, I know. Anyway, it's also cute and fluffy. I was bored. Oh and it's long too...


**A/N **[a little cute and fluffy- I was bored My first Lackson oneshot, so don't be too hard.…

**I Feel It Too**

Lilly's POV

"So Lilly, wanna go to the beach this afternoon?" Miley asked me.

We were in school, sitting at lunch. I was in a daze and trying to escape my thoughts, but couldn't until Miley said something.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sounds great…soo what'd you want to do?"

"Go to the beach. Like at Rico's?" She said slowly. "Didn't you hear me? What are you thinking about anyway?" she asked. And then smiled

"Oh not much, just this and that you know. Like all the homework I have and stuff." I lied.

"Lilly we're only a week into the school year. You don't have lots of homework already. It's a boy isn't it?" she smirked. Great, she saw right through me.

"Yeah ok, so it is." I sighed

"Really, already? So who is it? Is he in our class, or our grade."

"Well uh, not really our grade. He's uh…a junior."

"Higher?!" I gave her a small nod. "Ooo, older guys; I'd go for that too. Of course my Dad wouldn't let me, but I still look at school. Anyway you have got to tell me-"

Just then the bell rang for class. Wow, talk about great timing.

"Oh look, there's the bell. But I'll meet you at Rico's after school."

Miley slowly crossed her arms and looked at me suspiciously "Alright Lilly see you later." She knew I was hiding something.

I managed to escape school just before Miley. So now I didn't have to face her on the walk there. Once I got there I sat at a stool and it was only another minute until Miley came. But during that minute, I saw Jackson working behind the bar.

"Whoa, hey Jackson. How'd you get here so fast?" I asked, rather surprised that he had suddenly appeared at work when school barely got out.

"Hey Lilly." Jackson quickly got a few smoothies out.

"Thanks" I smiled and started drinking mine and just left the other one for Miley.

"No problem." he smiled back. "Anyway, sometimes Rico makes me do shifts right after school. So when that happens, he just gives a note to my teacher and excuses me to get out a few minutes early." He said a bit grumpy. Probably just at the thought of Rico.

"Oh, well I'm sorry you have to work late again." I said without thinking.

"Since when do you care?" he asked rather surprised.

"Well uh, since…oh hey Miley let's go." I luckily avoided the question and grabbed the drinks and Miley's arm as she walked up to me and then pulled her down to the beach.

She was surprised for a second at the sudden pull, but then followed me.

Just before we walked down a little hill I quickly glanced back at Jackson. He looked down at the bar in disappointment and continued to wipe the bar.

Why the hell did I do that? I'm so gutless

_I think the first step is to tell Miley_

Are you kidding? It's her brother

_You never know how she's going to feel about it, unless you say something_

Well she is curious already

_Exactly, so that's why you need to tell her who you're crushing on_

Yeah I suppose she'll get it out of me anyway

Before I knew it, Miley and I were standing on the shore and Miley was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hello, Lilly? Anyone in there?"

"Yeah sorry it's just a pretty view ya know." I lied and tried to be amazed at the ocean and sky.

"Mhmm, sure. You were thinking about that guy again weren't you?" she asked as we began to walk.

"Yeah I guess I was." I sighed.

"Oh come on Lilly, who is he? Do I know him?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Oh we're playing the guessing game aren't we? This is fun. Alright then, what color is his hair?"

"Blonde I guess."

"Ok, where does he live?"

"Miley that's not a fair question, those kinds of details will just give it away."

"I know I'm just kidding. Alright, what's his favorite sport?"

"I don't really know he's actually kind of random and funny." I started saying too much and Miley started becoming suspicious.

"Lilly, where does he work?" she said slowly and suspiciously. Yep she is definitely on to me.

"Um, Rico's?" I hoped that wouldn't give it away yet.

"Oh well, a lot of guys work at Rico's, but most of them are like seniors. Except for…" she thought for a second then her eyes widened and she stopped walking and stopped me. "…Jackson!"

I started sipping my smoothie again, real fast and then tried to walk. But Miley pulled me back by the arm, only when I had gotten a few steps away.

"Hold it! You're crushing on my brother?"

"Well I just…I don't…ok yeah, yeah I am."

"Well ok" she said simply.

"Ok?"

"Yep"

"Just like that?"

"Well yeah, I mean it is a bit…strange. But you two are kind of cute together and you have a lot in common." She smiled

"Yeah thanks, I guess we do have…wait, _cute_? You think we look _cute_ together? Have you already known this?"

"Well not on your part. As for Jackson…well he's going to kill me for telling you this by the way, but he's been pretty obvious."

"You mean he, he-"

"Yep, he feels the same. He kept walking around the house, saying how he has a crush on some girl like he always does. But this time it was in a different way."

"Really? But did he ever tell you who?"

"Well since he didn't say a name this time, I tried to get it out of him, but he would tell me. Until yesterday he couldn't take it anymore and finally blurted it out. He also wanted advice on asking you out. But do not say a word!" she added as I began to get really excited. "Like I said, he might kill me if he found out I told you."

"Yeah ok, but what am I supposed to do? When I went up to the bar to get us smoothies, he didn't act like he cared at all. Wait a minute…he just gave me these smoothies I never even asked for them." I just barely realized this.

"See, that's one nice gesture. You probably wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't told you just now. Although I'm not sure why he hasn't asked you out yet." She asked herself. "Hey I bet I could-"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes. Come on." Then Miley grabbed my hand and we walked back up to Rico's.

"Miley come on; remember what happened the last time you meddled?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault that was…Hannah's." she attempted defending herself but it didn't work. "Alright fine I won't say anything, you will." She smirked as we walked on.

"What? Wait what do you mean? What am I supposed to say to him?"

Then we were at Rico's before I knew it. Only a few people were there, sitting at a table, but the rest of the place was deserted. And Jackson was still behind the bar.

"Just tell him how you feel."

"Just like that? Are you serious? You know I'm sure this is a lot easier for you to say since you're not the one who has to do it!"

"Funny. But Lilly, how else is he supposed to know?"

"Fine I'll go"

Then Miley gave me an encouraging push on the back. Yet it was also forceful enough to cause me to stumble forward and look like a fool. I glared back at Miley who mouthed 'sorry'. Then I just gave her a small wave and walked a few more steps to Jackson. I sat down at a stool.

"Hey Jackson."

"Hey Lilly, I thought you were doin something with Miles." He said and began to wipe out some glasses with a rag.

"Well she uh…she had to go home so I thought I'd stay here and well…keep you company?" I mumbled

"What?" he looked up from his work in surprise.

Oh no, I don't want to say it again. "I just said I thought I should keep you company." I smiled at him.

"Wow uh, thanks that's nice." He blushed. Wow he blushed. Miley was right.

"Yeah no problem. Oh and thanks for the smoothies again. That was really nice."

"Sure, anytime." Then he leaned his elbows on the bar, propped his head up and looked at me.

"Jackson?"

"Oh right, I'm working. Sorry." he blushed even more.

Then when he slid his arm off the bar, he knocked the glass off. I heard it shatter to pieces on the inside of the shack.

"Oh crap! Rico's gonna kill me!"

"Don't worry, I'll help clean up. Can I come in?" I pointed to the door

"Oh sure, thanks Lilly."

Jackson walked to the back door and opened it for me, then I walked into the little shack.

It was a lot smaller then it seemed, from looking on the outside. I looked past Jackson and saw the little pile of glass on the floor. Then I looked around the place and saw a small broom beside me. I took it then looked over at Jackson. But he was already attempting to scoop up the glass. He began to brush the shards of glass into another glass with his hands.

"Jackson are you kidding me?!" I rushed towards him and bent down to stop him. "Don't use your hand you'll hurt yourself." I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Use this." then I pushed the broom into him.

"Well I, actually I've never used one before."

"Really. Well alright let me show you then." I sighed

"Uh Lilly, I think I'm gonna need both hands." He smiled. Then I realized I was still holding onto his other hand.

"Oh right, sorry." I blushed and let go. Then right after I let go I saw a small cut on the side of his hand. "Oh no you already cut yourself! And it got a little blood on my hand too." I showed him his hand.

"Oh I guess I didn't notice." He looked away and looked at a sink. "Well look, here's a sink and a first-aid kit right over there."

He quickly walked over to a small sink inside the shack. We washed our hands. Then I got a band aid out from the first aid kit, for Jackson.

"Ok let me put it on, but you need to hold still."

His hand was shaking, so I looked up at him. His face was turned to the side.

"Are you ok?"

"Well I just…I don't like the sight of blood, so could you hurry?"

"Oh right, sorry." then I quickly stuck it on. "Alright it's all done."

"Wow thanks Lilly, I really lov-appreciate it, I-I really appreciate it." he said quickly and nervously. Was he really going to say what I think he was?

"Sure, no problem." I hesitated for a moment then talked again. "Jackson, you were going to say something else weren't you?"

"Besides appreciate what you did? I don't think so."

"Well it sure sounded like you said something before-"

"Lilly that's all I said." he said a little loudly.

"Ok I'm sorry, geez." I said, rather hurt and backed away. "Well I fixed your cut and you can just figure out how to sweep on your own. It's not that hard you know. I'm just gonna leave now ok?" Then I walked to the door. What was his problem? I've never seen him mad like that.

Just before I stepped out of the shack, I heard him follow me. I stopped.

"Lilly wait! You're right I was going to say something else and I'm sorry I got mad I didn't mean to, I'm just a little nervous."

"Why, what were you going to say?"

Jackson stepped in the doorway with me, so he could be closer and probably not overheard.

"Well that I…I really love you Lilly." I said quietly, looking at the ground. Wow, Miley said he likes me back, but I never expected this.

"You, you like me too? I mean you love me? Wow I don't know what to say, I…wait yeah I do I feel the same way too Jackson." I smiled and then he looked up and finally made eye contact with me.

"Oh gosh Lilly if I'd have known…" then he put a hand on my neck and quickly kissed me. "…I would have asked you out but I guess I was just nervous." wow I've never seen this side of him before.

"Well that sure took some guts."

"What, the kiss?"

"Oh yeah, I loved it Jackson." I smirked

Then I put my arms around his neck. I moved in to kiss him this time. It was amazing. His lips were soft and moved perfectly with mine. He held my waist which made me just feel safe.

So we just stood in the back, kissing for a few minutes. Not many people came on these days anyway, so it didn't matter. Our eyes were closed and it felt more like no one was there. But after a minute I opened my eye and caught a glimpse of Miley watching us from afar, behind Rico's. I wanted to get her right then, but this was too good of a feeling. So I would get her later for spying.

A minute later we broke away; staring deeply into each others eyes.

"So uh, do you wanna go out then?" Jackson asked me.

"And I thought Oliver was the only doughnut I know. Of course I do Jackson that was amazing!"

"Oh yeah, definitely. So how about Saturday?"

"Yep, I'll see you then." I smiled gave him a quick kiss and then walked off.

Miley was still standing several feet behind the shack. I walked toward her.

"Hey Lilly, so did you tell him?" she said sarcastically.

"What did it look like ya dork? Of course I did. Actually he told me first. Anyway, we're going out on Saturday." I said as Miley and I began to walk away to her house.

"Aw that's so cute I'm so happy for you."

"'Cute', well there's that word again." I rolled my eyes at being a cute couple. "Yeah thanks Miles."

**A/N **Ugh! Well it didn't turn out very well at the end. But nothing ever really turns out like you plan does it? Hope you liked it though. Review please...


End file.
